


Devour

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally sits on Hollis's face.  There is much rejoicing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devour

He can't breathe, he can't see, and he can't really move without tossing Sally. She has his wrists pinned over his head, and it should be laughable. She's a strong girl and all, but she only wins when they spar through superior agility, and truthfully, only because he lets her. But this is more than physical, and he's never been as hard in his life as he is now with his tongue buried inside her, stretching until the roots ache because that's what she likes. He mewls, muffled and dizzily hoping that Sally can't hear him. His vision is going a little hazy when she eases up enough for him to take a desperate breath, feeling how much of his face is wet as air touches it for only an instant before she's back down, groaning as Hollis's arms flex uselessly.

"That's it, sugar." She pants. "Just like that." He whimpers and redoubles his efforts, drowning in the taste of her. "God, Hollis..." She shifts and he whines sharply, the sound loud in the quiet room, making him flush redder than he already is with embarrassment. Sally purrs, releasing one hand to grab his hair, both to guide him and and because she's known what it does to him ever since she forgot herself and fought like a girl during an early hand to hand lesson. He moans her name as best he can with his mouth full, and makes this frenzied little noise that she's sure she'll never get enough of as his free hand gets a deathgrip on her ass. Close to coming (again), she lets go of his other hand to prop herself up, crying out. The sound stutters as she trembles, blending with Hollis's muffled moans.

She isn't expecting to squirt. Then again, she never is, because if she's capable of even the most basic foresight, that usually means she's not gonna come quite hard enough. This one is so hard she's not sure she's not dead, and she feels it let go, hears Hollis choke and cry out in helpless lust, his voice sounding tortured. "Oh fuck, Sal..." He breathes, writhing under her. "I need to come, I need to come, I c-can't--" He shuts up when she moves to lie beside him and put a finger to his lips, then whimpers softly and sucks it in. She lets him do that for a few seconds while she catches her breath, then grins and slides down, taking him into her mouth. He screams, coming almost instantly. She can't really blame him, and grins, kissing his inner thigh and then going to get a wet cloth because they've made one hell of a mess.


End file.
